Of Bar's, Angels and Memories
by ErurainiaLai
Summary: So, everything's quiet fro a change, no cases, noone trying to kill them. Dean decides this is a great time for a trip to the local bar. Sam's out and he'll be damned if he's going drinking alone. Destiel, ansgty, fluffy story.
1. A man can change his stars

**Author's notes:** This my friends is a result of a collaboration project/Roleplay me and my friend have written. So anything that is written from Castiel's point of view belongs to her (Ask-Supernatural-Angels, on tumblr, go on look her up, shes awesome) Anything from Dean's point of view is mine.

**Warning: **This shall be filled with fluff and angst and more fluff and then more angst. you have been warned.

* * *

Bar's, Angel's and Memories Part One

Cas arrived at the motel Dean had given him the address for just a few moments ago. He appeared almost silently, the light fluttering of feathers the only indication an angel of the lord had appeared. He saw Dean hunched over his pc, the light from it casting a slightly glow round the dark room. "Hello Dean."

The hunter jumped slightly, quickly shutting the laptop as he did so. Turning to face the angel he sighed.

"Seriously Cas, you gotta stop doing that."

Castiels head tilted slightly, brow furrowing with confusion. "I'm sorry Dean…. I did say I would be there immediately."

"Yeah well at least knock, or something a little less silent dude."

He turned in his seat so his legs were either side of the back of the chair.

"So did you find anything out?"

The angel looked away slightly. "I'm sorry Dean." He walked forwards slightly, sitting himself on the chair opposite Dean. "Not much" He admits quietly, he hated not being able to help Dean. " Heaven and hell seems unusually quiet."

Dean turned back round on the chair so he back to facing Cas again, grabbing his beer of the table taking a mouthful.

"Well that unsettling. The only time something quiet is when something big going to go down."

Castiel nodded slightly. "I agree, something must be… going down but until it happens or shows some sign of happening, there is no way of tracking it." Castiel sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

"Right then."

Dean got up slinging his jacket over his shoulders and shrugging it on, heading towards the door.

"Well i'm not just going to sit on my thumb's all night, come on, I'm getting a drink."

He gestured towards Cas and nods to the door.

The angel watched Dean cross the room, eyes fixing on Dean with an incredulous stare. "I'm allowed to come with you?" He says, voice hitching slightly, trying to keep a smile from growing on his lips. Dean had never invited him before. Maybe he had misheard.

"Dude, don't make me say it again, Sam's out and it sucks going by yourself."

With that, the hunter opened the door and headed to the impala expecting Cas to follow him.

Castiel waited a few moments before hurrying outside. Although it would be quicker to fly there, Castiel relished in the thought of travelling in the Impala. He couldn't explain why. "Dean" He grinned, hardly containing himself. "Can I ride in the front?"

"Dude, i'm not gunna make you sit in the back when there just two of us."

Dean shook his slightly climbing in his side of the car. As soon as he did so he immediately flicked the tape player on and Metallica came roaring out of the speakers.

The angel got in as the song started. He didn't understand it, but Dean liked it and after Dean banned him from talking about music after he pointed out that there were no 'stairways in heaven,' he decided to just sit quietly, tiredness pulling at his eyes.

Dean drove quickly as soon as they were in the car. It didn't even take him long to start taping on the steering wheel and even less time to start singing, though it was more like shouting, the lyrics. Flicking his eyes to Cas, he noticed the angels eyes looking droopy and smiled a little before looking back at the road.

Though hearing Dean sing, although out of tune and loud, caused a warm feeling in Castiel's stomach, one of security, comfort and happiness. Turning round to Dean he reached over to turn the music up and started singing himself, not wanting the feeling to end.

The hunter's smile grew as he heard the angel start attempting to sing along with him, though it was mainly just him tripping over the vague lyrics he knew and mumbling the rest. It didn't really matter, it just made him want to sit in the Impala and teach the angel the words. Though unfortunately they were nearing the bar, so they slowed down the music seeming to fade with the engine.

Cas's smile remained even after the music was turned off. He tried not to look at Dean, not wanting to show Dean how much he truly loved that journey. So instead he looked out of the window. "We're here" Cas said, unsure of what else to say.

"No shit Sherlock."

Dean smirked as he yanked the door open stretching as he got out. As he turned to shut the door, he saw Cas still sat there looking out of the far window. Leaning his head in, he tapped the dash to get his attention before he spoke.

"You coming or are you going to sit here all night?"

"Im right here Dean"

The angel said as he appeared behind Dean with a soft fluttering sound. His head tilted slightly to the side, eyes still aglow with the happiness he was feeling. He turned to look nervously at the bar, never had he been to one before.

Dean jumped a little.

"Seriously man, was it that hard to just get out of the car and walk round?"

Shaking his head yet still smiling a little he started making his way over to the bar, calling behind him as he did so.

"Dude, don't worry, you look like you need to loosen up anyway."

Following Dean in, the noises of men shouting and bottles made Cas feel slightly uneasy. His eyes widened, sparkling intensely when he saw the sign above the bar, turning to the hunter, acting like an excited puppy. "Dean they do burgers here!"

And at that Dean laughed. A laugh strong enough that it echoed through his chest. God how long had it been since he'd been able to laugh so freely?

"Cas, buddy, are burgers all you can think about?"

He directed them towards the bar and ordered two whiskeys for them both and a burger for Cas.

"Dean, it would be impossible for me to just think of burgers" He said as he bit into the food before him. It felt so good and natural, sitting here drinking with Dean, he couldn't help but crack a smile.

"These just make me, very happy."

"As you have said before."

Dean smiled shaking his head, before downing his shot. It had been years since he had gone to a bar with someone, that wasn't for a case, or to just pick up some random chick for the night. For some reason for the hunter, this felt comfortable.

Cas on the other hand, savoured this moment, drinking in the sounds and the smells. But most of all he savoured the moment he had with Dean without being attacked or unhappy. This was comfortable. Him and his hunter. Nothing felt better.

"Hey Cas?"

Dean snapped his fingers in front of the angels face. He had spent the last 10 minutes watching his drink has he just sat there smiling, completely zoned out.

"If you got time for daydreaming you got time for drinking Cas."

Woken from his daydream he turned to Dean. He didn't know much about the social aspects of drinking but it was something that Dean did and doing the same as Dean made him feel just that bit closer to him. With that, he downed his first drink.

It wasn't long after that Dean began to relax himself. He just talked and for once he wasn't worried or concerned he could say the wrong thing. He wasn't sure why, but something about the angel was comfortable. That and the flush that was slowly appearing on Cas's cheeks made his lips tug themselves into a smile.

"Dean I feel strange" He said, reaching up to touch his flushed cheeks. His head felt light and he felt as if he had entered a dream. Turning to Dean his eyes went wide with worry.

"Is there something wrong with me!?"

Keeping his face very serious, the hunter looked Cas in the eye.

"Yes."

He was beginning to bite his cheeks to try and stop himself from laughing. It didn't help that Castiel looked so worried and nervous; he just couldn't help messing with him.

"You haven't drank enough"

There was no way he was holding it now, he burst out with laughter.

The angel eyes narrowed, not knowing why Dean was laughing yet it made him blush.

"Not drank enough?"

He said slowly and seriously before reaching to grab a whole bottle of whiskey, unaware of how much alcohol it contained. He just wanted to impress Dean.

Dean knew he should stop him, but this might have been the most he had laughed in years and there was something about this that made him feel like a teenager again. Anyway, it's not like it could really do much damage, he was an angel after all.

Castiel downed the whole bottle and put it on the counter hiccupping as he did so. He felt very strange, feeling the effects almost instantly. He turned to the still laughing Dean and frowned.

"Why are you laughing?" He said, slurring his words slightly.

Calming himself down he waved at the barkeep to get him another shot. God Cas was so adorable sometime. Wait what? Did he just think what he thought he did? He shook his head slightly proclaiming it must be the drink even though deep down he knew that one shot of whiskey wasn't even enough to make him tingle, let alone drunk.

"Nothing Cas. Nothing."

He looked at Dean drinking before realizing that he was only meant to drink one glass. He looked away, heat creeping up his face, and tried to stand but wobbled, grabbing hold of the bar.

Quickly, Dean grabbed Cas in an attempt to steady him and sit him back down.

"Woah there, man. Take it easy buddy." smiling at the angel as he wobbled.

Cas shunned off Deans help, not wanting to look weak in front of Dean. He wanted to make Dean proud, but as soon as he pushed him away he wobbled even more before practically collapsing into Dean.

The hunter looked a little worried now. Maybe a whole bottle had been too much, as funny as it was to watch. Now holding onto Cas bowing a little as he supported his weight, he began to lead the angel outside.

"Right lets get you some fresh air."

"I don't want fresh air Dean" Cas moaned as Dean led him outside. He knew he needed the air but that meant leaving the bar, and the bar had been the first place Cas had seen Dean smile properly. And it had been beautiful.

"Just shut up." He said as he lent Cas on the hood of his car. The way Cas had moaned had reminded him of a kid who just didn't want to go to sleep, and honestly it was endearing. Jumping on the other side of the bonnet he looked at Cas who still stood leaning against the car.

"Dude, you can sit up here, but if you blow chunks on my Baby, i'll kill you myself."

The fresh air seemed to make Cas less dizzy, and at Deans offer he couldn't hide the shock. The only person he had seen Dean let sit on the hood was Sam and now he was allowing Cas. The thought made him crack the widest smile he had ever shown.

"Man, are you coming or you just going to stand there and stare?"

Reaching out his arm to Cas, holding his hand out to pull Cas up onto the car. He frowned for a moment as he saw Cas smile. It was strange, there was only a few things that he saw made the angel smile and most of them revolved around burgers

Cas gave up on trying to stop smiling, grabbing Deans hand before pulling himself onto the hood. Part of him wanted to keep hold of the hunters hand, it provided him with comfort, but he knew Dean didn't approve of such behaviour so he reluctantly let go.

Though somehow Dean found himself holding Cas's hand a little longer than he should have, though once again he ignored this action and rested his hands back on the hood next to the angels, leaning up and looking at the stars. They were quiet for a while and the hunter smiled.

"Not used to looking up from down here are you?"

Cas' eyes kept flicking from the stars to Deans face. He had seen his father's stars before but Deans face watching them in wonder and seeing that realisation of beauty in his eyes. He could watch that all night.

"It is a different perspective."

Dean began to chuckle again.

"Dude, I point out the stars and you're as complacent as ever."

After that he was quiet for a while until he saw a cluster of stars and pointed them out to Cas.

"Look it's you."

The stars connected together make a spoon and Dean began to smile at his own joke.

Cas turned to look at Dean, brows furrowed slightly.

"I am not a human eating utensil Dean."

But seeing Deans smile, his mouth twitched slightly into a smile making him look rather like a confused yet happy puppy seeing snow for the first time.

The hunter shook his head. He knew Cas wouldn't understand, he never did, but he just liked seeing the confused look glossed across his face as he desperately tried to understand his sense of humour.

Dean hadn't noticed but as he was leaning on his car his hands had been slipping backwards and one of them was now grazing Cas'. It was only slight, but Dean could still feel the warmth of the touch. Needless to say he was content enough just to leave it there.

However Cas didn't question anymore into the "spoon" thing. His mind was drawn elsewhere as he sensed Deans fingers brush his own. It felt nice. More than nice. Amazing. He couldn't help but smile and try to snuggle a little closer without Dean noticing.

Though as discrete as the angel thought he was, Dean was pretty sure he felt Cas move closer to him, since suddenly he felt much warmer than before, but he refused to acknowledge it. He must be just sick or something. Cas is just slumping into him because of the drink. It had to be anything other than the reason he had been dancing around for way too long for Dean to admit.

There was just something about the angel that made his life more interesting and for once it was more interesting in a good way and not in a 'some shit is threatening his life again' kind of way.

Who cares anymore, it was the alcohol thats all it was that let him lean into Cas only moments after he felt his angel snuggle closer.

Cas couldnt begin to describe the happiness he felt when Dean didn't push him away. It was the feeling of acceptance. But not just any acceptance. The feeling of acceptance by that person. That one person who could make your stomach jump, your heart race. That one person who makes you feel whole, who makes you feel comfortable. That one person who makes you better.

The angel smiled openly, a light chuckle escaping his lips. He could not remember the last time he had felt this happy or safe. There was him and his hunter under the stars and nothing else seemed to matter. No demons or vampires or angels.

He looked over, watching as Dean shifted slighlty on the hood. He could see a look in Dean's face, it was the look he dreaded seeing in Dean. The look that told him Dean didn't believe anything good should happen to him and it killed Cas inside just seeing it. His eyes welled slightly but he kept it at bay as he simply pointed up to the stars, his grace glowing blue around them. He couldn't create stars but he could move them, anything to get Dean to smile so carefree again. Moving the last star in place his grace dimmed again revealing stars forming an Impala, pie and Sam.

"Things that make Dean Winchester smile" He commented.

Frowning as he heard Cas speak he looked up to where the angels hand continued to point and the frown broke instantly into a smile. There in the sky was his baby, Sammy and a slice of pie all in a line, the glow of the stars igniting them.

He stat up straighter, moving away from Cas, though his eyes were still fixed on the stars. How did he even do that? It was hard for Dean to remember sometimes that Cas was an angel (and a pretty powerful one at that) when he acted so naïve, yet it was things like these that really reminded him.

After the shock managed to slide off his face he relaxed again, not hesitating to lean against Cas once more. The smile that had hidden under the mask of shock was gleaming out by now and he found himself unable to look away. The angel had done this just to make him smile…

"Cas, buddy… You really are something."

Cas watched Deans every move, watching every muscle move in his face, trying to determine what Dean thought, but as soon as Dean's smile cracked he instantly relaxed, instinct taking over and causing him to grin back, his whole body radiating with joy at being the one to make Dean smile like that.

With the heightened happiness of Deans smile, the cool relaxing night air and the way Dean called him buddy, which never failed to put him in a good mood, Castiel didn't think when he leaned his head on Deans shoulders. It was just a natural reaction but he immediately recoiled, looking down, his smile fading as he realised he may just have ruined what was a really happy moment for Dean. He readied himself for the "personal space talk."

Although when the angel rested his head against Dean's shoulder it had set a spark of in the hunters chest, which immediately deflated as Cas pulled away from him. He wanted to turn to Cas and tell him to lean into him again but the whole situation was confusing enough for him and he was sure if he tried he'd mention Cas' space issue.

To be honest that issue, had never really been an issue. It was just every time the angel got that close, it just made him feel so uncomfortable though not in a bad way. He hated how hypercritical he was being about this, one minuet he wanted Cas to respect his space and next all he wished for was that he would just stay close to him.

_Great now he sounded like a chick._

* * *

_If you liked this part, please sent us a review. Its always nice to see that others have enjoyed reading it as much as we like writing it._


	2. Maybe it was the drink?

**Author's notes:** This my friends is a result of a collaboration project/Roleplay me and my friend have written. So anything that is written from Castiel's point of view belongs to her (Ask-Supernatural-Angels, on tumblr, go on look her up, shes awesome) Anything from Dean's point of view is mine.

**Warning: **This shall be filled with fluff and angst and more fluff and then more angst. you have been warned.

* * *

Bar's, Angel's and Memories Part Two

Cas had been looking anywhere but at Dean, waiting for his no nonsense tone to tell him to "mind his personal space" or "quit being a girl," but when he heard no response from the hunter beside him he cautiously looked up to see Dean deep in thought beside him. Tears formed in his eyes, he had blown it, it had been a great night and he had gone too far and now Dean was upset with him. The very thought caused the thick watery droplets to fall silently down his cheeks.

"Dean. I'm sorry. I've done something wrong" He still couldn't bear to look Dean in the eye as the tears carried on falling.

"Huh? What are you talking about? You haven't do-"

He was crying? Castiel, the angel who fought through hell, rebelled against his brothers and heaven, was crying. Dean didn't know what to do. Hell it was bad enough anytime he had a girlfriend and they argued or something ending with her crying her eyes out. He'd just stand there looking at her.

And that was exactly what he was doing to Cas. Just staring at him. Under any normal circumstances with anybody else he would pull the tear filled person into a hug and squeeze them until they stopped. But this wasn't normal. Cas wasn't just 'anyone else'

So maybe it was that fact that compelled Dean to do what he did. Leaning forward he ran his hand over his cheek, wiping away the tear and looking the angel in the eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

The angel flinched as Dean reached out to him. He didn't expect the hunter to hit him but he hadn't had any person come that close to him without it being an attack and so it was a defence mechanism, but when Dean wiped away his tear and looked him straight in the eyes Cas's heart stopped. He looked up to greet those friendly concerned eyes Dean was wearing and his throat tightened. Nobody had ever looked at him like that before. Nobody had ever looked at him like they cared, truly cared. Somehow this sad truth only kept the tears flowing.

He remained silent for a few moments, thinking carefully about what to say. What could he say? He was being unrealistically human and didn't know how to act around Dean. He didn't know how to act around anyone but with anyone else it didn't matter how he acted. But with Dean, he wanted to act his best, to make him proud.

"I don't want to upset or disappoint you" He finally replied weakly.

Dean took a second to frown before a soft smile spread across his lips. He wasn't sure why but hearing that Cas only wanted to please him, made steady warmth spread over him until in sat, just lingering in his very core. Why the angel cared about something like that was beyond him, it's not like Dean himself was anything special. he just did what he did and that was the end of it.

Though that would be the only way he could explain the urge he was getting to close the gap between them. It wasn't like friends, or even good friends for that matter, lent in this close to each or brushed there hand across the others cheek.

"You're an idiot you know that?"

Cas looked through his watery eyes at Dean as a smile played his lips, making Cas's heart jump just that little bit faster. How was it that Dean made him feel like this? How was it he made an angel giddy with joy, or smile for no reason? But looking back at Dean's face he knew the answer. Because he's special, he thought to himself. How could he not be?

Cas's smile dropped slightly when Dean spoke, not knowing the social conceptions of sarcasm, it appeared to him to be an insult of sorts.

"I'm sorry Dean." He said, head hung slightly lower than before. "I could try better if you'd like?"

Seeing that the angel had brightened somewhat made him feel so much better and he could swear he saw the angels blue eyes spark for a moment before settling back to their vivid glow.

Suddenly Dean realised that he was still cupping the side of Cas' cheek and he almost moved it but something told him he didn't want to. He liked where his hand was and for once in his life he was going to do something he wanted.

"Cas… Promise me. Don't ever change."

The feel of Dean's skin on his own caused a rush of warmth through Cas's body. He had met many humans before, and many hunters but it was something about this hunter. The way he wore his Dad's jacket, even though it was tattered and didn't fit properly. The way he cared for everyone else apart from himself. The way … just everything. Cas nuzzled into Deans hand, eyes closed not wanting the moment to end. Dean didn't want him to change. Even through his imperfections and mistakes, Dean didn't want him to change. That feeling alone caused a smile to slowly spread across his lips.

"Only if you don't either Dean"

He felt so comfortable around Dean. And this moment caused him to let his guard down more than he ever had before. His wings relaxed, their raven black feathers lying flat and becoming visible to the hunter. Not that Cas had noticed.

All was silent until Dean visibly flinched and began staring at Cas. Well not at the angel exactly, but the coal wings that now appeared behind them. It was something he had never seen before apart from in those cheesy films, (that he swore he never watch, it not his fault that the remote wouldn't change the channel when they came on) Taking a deep breath he spoke.

"Well shit… I owe Sam three bucks…"

It may have been ironic, but it was only a few week ago that him and his brother had been caught up in conversation, centred around Angels. Sam had insisted that Cas's wings must be something other than white, his reasoning being when were the tales of myths ever accurate. Dean had found himself sure, that just like the glass windows in churches suggested, they would be pure white and it was right about now he wish he hadn't started that bet.

Cas opened his eyes quickly at the sound of Deans voice, pulling away from Dean's touch. Following Deans gaze he saw what the hunter had spoken about. His cheeks burnt bright red as he realised that his wings were on show, and he tucked them quickly behind his back, pressing them against his body as much as possible to reduce Dean seeing them. Not that he didn't want Dean to see them. The idea just made him nervous. An angels most prized possession, as well as their most sensitive part of their body, was their wings, and to show such a thing to someone required an immense bond full of trust.

"What bet Dean?" He said too quickly, trying to move the conversation onto something else, his eyes flitting nervously from Dean and away again.

He watched Dean's reaction. Part of him praying that Dean liked them. It shouldn't matter what Dean thought of them. But it did. To him.

Dean saw the angels face flush red and smiled more. He really didn't know what was getting into him but he couldn't deny that Cas wasn't cute anymore.

"I bet your wings were white Cas, guess who was wrong, man."

Although the angel had attempted to hide them, he couldn't help but stare at what he could see, and almost instinctively he reached out towards them. Quickly though he stopped himself and let his arm just dangle there in mid-air.

"Urm… this sounds really messed up man, but can I touch them?"

Cas's eyes flashed up, a million and one emotions flashing across his eyes. Doubt, worry but also something deeper. Warmer.

"Dean… I" He began nervously, fumbling over his words. He didn't know whether he could do this. It was his wings and they were intimate and no one had ever touched them.

Dropping his hand back to the car and then up to his face, Dean ran a hand through his hair. He laughed. Though not the same laugh that had been knocking around all night, but this one sounded a little hollow. He was an idiot.

Why did he even start doing this to himself? he shouldn't even have bothered him. Scratch that, he shouldn't even be sitting so close to the angel. How many times had he told Cas about personal space, yet now, just because it was cold and there was something about him that made him warm inside, he could just ignore his own rules?

"Ah, sorry man. Must be the whiskey. I didn't mean that."

He shuffled across so he was as far away from Cas as he could be without be falling off the hood, or sitting on the floor. He truly was an idiot.

Cas's heart stopped and without even thinking, instinct and desire took over as he reached out with his left wing, wrapping the feathers around Dean's shoulder and pulling him closer again. He hated the distance, it felt cold and isolated.

The feathers splayed on Dean's jacket, straining with the effort of pulling him closer before their hands were touching again. He felt complete and he never wanted to feel the way he just had done ever again.

Was the whiskey really to blame for Deans actions? Had it all been just a lie? His eyes grew wide and shined a deep blue as he looked deep into the hunters own. "Please say you don't mean that." He said, his voice cracking slightly.

Dean was more than shocked as he was yanked over to Cas once more. to be honest, he wasn't sure if it was the shock of being pulled suddenly or the fact that it was a wing the cradled him.

He felt himself lock up. What did he even do in this situation? Yeah he could track and kill a nest of vampires, burn the bones of spirits and exorcise demons, but he couldn't deal with the simple situation in front of him.

When the angel turned him, so he was facing Cas unable to tear away from the harsh gaze he was giving him but that didn't stop him from trying. Avoiding his eyes, he caught sight of his lips, taking note on just how close they really were now. If he just moved forward slightly… Oh no. This is not helping.

"Cas…."

The angel watched, trying to read any sign about Deans emotions, but he had never been the best at social behaviour, as Dean had never failed to point out, and at this moment he wasn't entirely sure what Dean was feeling or thinking. Which made making decisions about what to say next almost impossible, after all the worst thing he could possibly do would be to hurt Dean or annoy him at the least? He sighed slightly, unable to take his gaze of Dean's face.

"Yes Dean….?" He decided to go with. Head tilting slightly to the left.

Dean's mind skipped straight to escape or at least it would have if he could think of any way of getting out of this situation smoothly. Had Cas really meant the sadness in his voice when he had asked Dean if he meant it when he had blamed alcohol?

The desire to just lean forward a little bit was slowly filling his mind, as the easiest option, yet he knew it probably wasn't the best idea. Cas was an angel, he wasn't meant to do that. Or maybe he was, but it certainly wasn't with a Human, him being the last option.

Fuck it. All this thinking was driving him insane. Leaning in, Dean let their lips touch.

Cas froze the minute Deans lips touched his own. The shock of the feeling Dean so close, pressed up against him filled him with a warm feeling he had never felt before. But it shook him to the core. And he wanted more of it he thought as he relaxed, allowing Dean to lead.

He pulled back slightly, their foreheads still touching as they made eye contact once more, but this time it was different. It was intense and it meant something. Remembering how the "pizza man" ended a kiss he reached up letting the back of his hand stroke the curves of Deans face and Cas's eyes glowed with happiness.

The hunter looked away as soon as they broke off a small smiled played on his face and he avoided Cas's gaze once more. Well shit. That wasn't meant to happen. That wasn't even meant to have been thought about, but he had. The question he couldn't pin down was why.

It's not as if he had ever thought about kissing the angel before. Sure he had thought he was a little cute on occasion and yeah he did make him smile even while every bad thing that could happen would happen.

Looking back up, that smile formed more of a smirk, as he continued to just let his head work without thinking.

"Sorry about that."

Cas couldn't help but allow the small smile to spread across his lips as he watched Dean become shy again.

"I'm not sorry" He was about to say but coughed quietly to cover it up before sliding off the hood of the car, his wings brushing Deans hand slightly as his feet touched the pavement. Dean probably didn't even want this; it was just the alcohol, just like Dean had said. Sighing he turned back round to Dean, only the echo of the smile left playing in his eyes like a broken record. Was it normal for him to feel like this, to feel dizzy and warm inside, his heart thumping and his eyes practically tearing with happiness. Perhaps there was something wrong with him Cas thought, tilting his head slightly, brow furrowing as he deliberated it.

Finally bringing himself out of his thoughts he looked back at Dean, so casually sat on the hood of his baby. "Maybe I should leave…?" He said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously with his hand. Dean probably didn't want him around any longer than necessary anyway. And by tomorrow, when the alcohol had worn off, Dean would act as if nothing had happened. And at this thought Cas's wings deflated slightly till they were hung limply by his sides.

The hunter had just watched Cas as he slid of the hood of the car and he frowned. Son of a...

Well done Dean. Great plan that was.

He found himself sliding off the car to follow him, but tried to remain casual, by leaning against the car with his arms folded. He knew he shouldn't have done that, he'd gone and creped the angel out, (If not himself slightly) and now he had to find some way to dig himself out of this hole.

Shrugging he answered.

"You can do what you like Cas, _but I don't want to go back to drinking by myself."_

Dean found himself mumbling the last part. It wasn't as if Cas needed to hear it.

"You can do what you like Cas…."

* * *

_If you liked this part, please send us a review. Its always nice to see that others have enjoyed reading it as much as we like writing it._


End file.
